


And Then, They Were

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slow thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then, They Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Beverly had never looked for love after Jack. It would find her or it wouldn't, and those early years belonged to Wesley.

Deanna had not thought about love as something to look for. It just happened, though with less regularity for her than her mother.

Even when they met, it wasn't love at first sight. It was a slow simmer of awareness of one another, merging into a dependence on having the other one in their life.

It was Beverly who had to see that it was love, while Deanna waited. Once they crossed that bridge, the stars were theirs.


End file.
